User talk:Phlox
Hi, welcome to Government Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Phlox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AnupamSaraph (Talk) 21:57, April 30, 2009 Welcome! Hi Phlox, It is nice to have on on Giki! Looks like you are experimenting with having the US Senators on Giki? We have all the 543 constituencies of the Indian Parliament, the candidates for the 2009 Elections (currently underway) as well as all the Members of Parliament up on Giki right now. All these pages use semantic features. Will be nice to see all the US States and senators on Giki! Do leave a note on my user page if you need to find your way around. --Anupam 14:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :You are doing a magnificent job here. I was heavily involved in Obama's campaign, and so your site's logo has especially strong meaning for me. However, you also were one of the few sites that also had the forms feature installed, and appeared to have been employing it, so that is what initially piqued my interest. At genealogy.wikia our information is heavily tabular, structured data that has been crying out for SMW for some time. I implemented some placeholder technology using templates and am now switching the site over. Anyway, my work on your site will have to be modest. I am very interested though in how the wiki way applies to social / political process. I started a wikia called policy.wikia.com but I found that it was very difficult to get anyone interested in talking about the fundamentals of issues. Instead the discourse if you could call it that during the campaign had to do largely with reciting narratives of which guys are wearing the white hats, and who are wearing the black hats. Anyway, I think I should probably nuke Harry Reid and the US Senator templates and forms. I have not thought about how the ontology should look and I have my hands full with genealogy for now. Warm regards, -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 15:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Experiments Semantic features make things interesting, glad you are experimenting with it. Giki has gone semantic just over the last 2 months or so. There are many wikis which use semantics and are very good at using the technology. Here are modifications that make your test queries work: *offices: *check committee: *check harry name: Is this what you were looking for? By convention we try to tag the page of every person on Giki as Category:Person. Every Place as Category::Locaton. Would be interesting to connect each person here with a genealogy page! No, don't nuke your stuff, it's the right direction and invaluable. You may also want to see Template:Member and even improve it to make it include a Senator and Member of any Committee so that there are not that many new templates to learn? Also you may notice that most Templates on Giki handle variable parameters giving you the flexibility to add information incrementally. If you have a spreadsheet of the US senators with any information n the member list, lets get it in together. We can even have a bot get it in. I was not aware of policy wikia. Will have a look. It's good to see Obama's inclusive and open style. I love the way he works with different communities, groups and ideas. I'm still missing a governance wiki on his agenda among other things (and no- I will not call congressopedia like initiatives as governance wikis). I like the stuff you are doing on the Genealogy wiki and do hope you will be a regular on giki too! --Anupam 08:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. No, the point of : :: " : |Appropriations|found appropriations|didn't find}} :was to see how conditional parser functions dealt with non string types. If Senate Comittee was of type string, the conditional works. If page, it balks. My solution is that given a Page, I can access a string property hanging off that page. Kind of gross, but it works. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 08:30, 2 May 2009 (UTC)